Only If it's Real
by vindictive-much
Summary: Since I can't post my sequel to 'Capable of Love' yet, I thought I'd write something else in the mean time. Gob has the perfect oppertunity to have his brother Michael, but why won't he take it? It's because if anything was ever to happen between them, he


Only If it's Real

Summary: Since I can't post my sequel to 'Capable of Love' yet, I thought I'd write something else in the mean time. Gob has the perfect oppertunity to have his brother Michael, but why won't he take it? It's because if anything was ever to happen between them, he'd want it to be out of love and not just because Michael's too drunk to know what he's doing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Author's Note: I can't post my sequel to 'Capable of Love' for now because I got a new laptop and I already e-mailed my files to myself to put them on my new computer. Unfortunately this computer doesn't have MS Word on it yet, and since I can't work on it on my old computer because I already deleted the file on that computer and already went through the trouble of e-mailing it to myself, I'll have to wait to put it up. As for this, I wrote it on Notepad, so sorry if the spelling and grammar aren't that good. Hope you enjoy and please review!

XxX

Lindsay, Tobias, Gob, George Michael, and Maebey were at the model home, waiting for Michael to come back. Only a few hours ago, George Michael and Maebey had confessed about accidentally getting married. Only a few days ago their parents had allowed them to date, although Michael was still worried about his son. When Michael heard that his son had accidentally married his cousin, he just said that he had to go out and that he'd be back later. It had been four hours since then, and they hadn't heard from him, "I knew it was too soon to tell him" George Michael panicked. His dad was probably mad at him now, and that was one of the worst things he could imagine happening.

"Don't worry, he'll come around," Maebey said, putting a hand on George Michael's shoulder, "He did about us dating and he's sure to change his mind about this. Just wait and see" she was doing her best to try and make George Michael feel better, since she knew just how much he cared about his relationship with his father. Unlike how things were with her and her father, the embarrassing fruit cake.

"He'll be fine," Tobias said, "You know those John Wayne types, never letting out their feelings. He probably just went somewhere to try and deal with the shock, since he doesn't want to talk about it, that's all. It shocked all of us. I mean, I almost fainted at the news"

"Tobias, you did faint" Lindsay said irritably.

"Uncle Gob, you've been pretty quiet about this, are you okay?" George Michael asked his uncle, who was currently staring off into space, looking somewhat... sad. Gob snapped out of his daze and then muttered something inaudible. Everyone had noticed that Gob seemed a bit down since Michael walked out. Maybe he was worried about what Michael was doing right now or where he was. Gob had a tendancy to obsess over his little brother sometimes, and everyone noticed. They also noticed that out of all the people that Gob hugged in his quite agressive way, he hugged Michael the most frequently. In Lindsay's opinion, if she didn't know better, she'd swear that Gob was in love with Michael. All the obsessing, hugging, nuzzling, innapropriate sentances, clinging, following, desperately seeking for aproval, and of course that really gay CD; to her it all just seemed like more than simple brotherly love, or even just Gob being Gob. That was crazy, though! Her brothers in love with each other!? Every time she thought about it she laughed off the idea, but the evidence was becoming harder to ignore.

"If he ends up disaproving of George Michael and Maebey being married, then what hope do I have of us ever being together?" Gob thought. His thoughts drifted off to earlier that day. Buster was sitting on the floor in the living room talking about this book he had been reading, though nobody was listening, when Michael walked by and tripped over Buster's legs. He fell and hit his forehead on a wall. Gob immediately rushed to his side and made sure that he was okay. Luckily Michael hadn't been knocked out or anything. Gob then kissed where Michael had hit his head and stroked his brother's face. For a moment things weren't awkward between them like it usually was when Gob showed Michael a sign of his far too strong to not be incestuous affection. Then they remembered that Buster was there when he asked, "Brother, are you okay?" then Michael got up and walked out of the room flustered, while Gob felt like pummeling Buster for ruining what could have been the moment that Michael finally gave into the tension and desire that had existed between them for what seemed like forever. In fact, Gob threatened Buster that if he didn't leave the room if he saw something like that happen with him and Michael again, he'd throw him into the seal tank at the aquarium. Buster took the threat seriously, though he didn't understand it, "Oblivious moron" Gob thought.

That was when the phone rang. Lindsay picked it up, and to her relief it was Michael, "Where the hell are you!? We've been worried sick!" she said, sounding like a mother, though not her mother.

"Uh... I was just... out, and... I went that bar a couple of... of blocks away," Michael said drunkenly, "Now I'm drunk, and the bar owner won't let me drive home... can... can you or someone else... come pick me up?"

"Um... uh... okay" Lindsay said. Then after hanging up, she debated whether or not to tell George Michael that his father was drunk. She decided against it. That was the last thing he needed. Lindsay was also really surprised. Michael, drunk? That only happened once in a blue moon.

"Was that my dad? Is he okay?" George Michael asked.

"Yeah, that was him. He's fine," Lindsay answered, "Gob, can you go pick him up?"

"Is he drunk?" Gob asked.

"No, he is just not feeling well" Lindsay answered.

"Alright," Gob said, getting up, "C'mon, George Michael, your dad's drunk. It's gonna be a two person job getting him home"

Lindsay told them the name of the bar that Michael was at and Gob, George Michael, and Maebey went to go pick up Michael. When Michael saw them, the first thing he did was go up to Gob and hug him, "Dad, are you alright?" George Michael asked.

"Yeah... I'm just fine..." Michael answered, "And... George Michael, Maebey... I did a lot of thinking..."

"Thinking or drinking?" Maebey thought.

"And I don't have a problem with you two being married"

"Really? You mean it, Dad?" George Michael asked.

"Yeah, really," Michael answered, "Sure, I'm still a bit concerned, but... if you love each other and want to be married, then... I'm just fine with it. You guys aren't even really related anyway"

"Thanks, Dad" George Michael said, hugging his dad. He couldn't believe this. His dad was okay with him and Maebey being married. Sure, he might have been drunk, but he was still happy to hear his father say that.

"Careful, watch your step" Gob said, holding onto a tipsy Michael as the four of them exited the bar and piled into Maebey's car, Gob and Michael in the back while George Michael sat up front with Maebey. The kids were a bit disturbed by Michael's current behaviour while plastered. He was clinging to Gob and giggling. Michael was pretty much acting like a drunken college girl that was willing to put out, especially since he was sitting on Gob's lap.

"Hey, I think your dad might be a hypocrite," Maebey whispered to George Michael, "No offense, but he's acting like he's got the hots for Uncle Gob"

"Nah, he's just really drunk," said George Michael, "I think that conversation we had back there was a total waste" Maybe his dad was too drunk to even know that he'd said he approved of their relationship. It was highly likely, since normally his dad would never be sitting on Gob's lap or giggling hysterically the way he was.

"Hey, you know what's a weird word? Fork" Michael mused before going into another giggle fit.

When they got home, all the lights in the house were turned off. Lindsay and Tobias had most likely already gone to bed. George Michael and Maebey went to their room, while Gob helped Michael to his. They stumbled in and made their way to the bed when Michael tripped and fell onto the bed, dragging Gob down with him, "Haha! We fell!" Michael laughed. Gob couldn't help but notice the compromising position they were in. He was on top of Michael, his really hot brother, who was completely wasted, and who he was completely in love with.

"You're so cute when you laugh," Gob said, affectionately stroking Michael's face, "You really should do it more often, Michael" this caused Michael to giggle even more. Gob really liked the way Michael acted when he was drunk. He let his gaurd down and didn't act so uptight. Michael should get drunk more often.

"You're cute, too," Michael said, pressing his forehead against Gob's, "Especially when you're all like 'Come On!'" as they looked deeply into each other's eyes, they felt that tension between them, the one that had existed for years and started their love:denial relationship. Gob would love and Michael would deny, deny to the fullest, and that only made Gob try harder. He always hoped that Michael would one day return those feelings, and he sometimes thought that he might, since he never told him to stop. Even when when Gob hugged him when he had an erection, saying it was a dove down his pants, or when Gob tried to kiss him after the incident involving the CD, Michael was never disgusted with him or told him to stop. He didn't even say anything about the erection when he saw the dove on the counter, and when Gob tried to kiss him, Michael just turned his head.

"Gob, I..." Michael started, trying to get out the words he was trying to say to his older brother, "I... you see... I really..." Gob waited for Michael to get his words out, thinking he was probably having trouble saying what he was going to say because he was drunk. Then out of no where, Gob felt Michael's lips decend upon his in a passionate kiss. Gob couldn't believe this. Finally, he was kissing his brother. After all those years of lying, using other people, the fighting, the hurtful words, the awkward moments and sexual harassment, secretly resenting every woman Michael had ever been with, pretending to be happy for him when he got married, Gob was finally getting what he wanted, but... it didn't feel the way he expected it to feel. It somehow felt empty. Gob knew why, and it was tearing his heart in two. Even though Michael was at this very moment kissing him, he was probably too drunk to even know what he was doing. Gob wanted this so badly, but only if it was real. He loved Michael, and he wanted more than just one meaningless night that Michael wouldn't even remember. As much as it killed him, he couldn't let anything happen tonight, not while he was drunk.

Gob struggled to tell Michael to stop, but his brain couldn't make his mouth say it. The fact that Michael was now kissing his neck and desperately pressing his body against his wasn't helping either. As it almost always was around Michael, Gob was getting hard in both place; both his dick and his heart. Gob knew he had to do the right thing. He just spit it out, "Michael, stop! We can't do this" Michael ceased his actions and looked up at his older brother, looking confused, lost, and rejected.

"Why can't we? Is... is it because we're brothers?" Michael asked, "Because that hasn't... stopped you from hitting on me before... so... w-why should it... now?"

"Because you're drunk, Mikey. I would never take advantage of you like that" Gob answered.

"Why? You do it with drunk women all the time" Michael retorted.

"It's different this time, Mikey!" Gob said, holding his brother close, "It's different because it's you! I would never take advantage of you because I love you!" It took a moment for Michael to register what Gob was saying, but when it finally got through his head, he was touched by this. His brother loved him enough to not (bleep) him while he was drunk.

"Aw... Gob, I love you, too!" Michael said, throwing his arms around Gob and kissing him, "Eh, we can always do it later when I'm not drunk anyway"

"Uh... yeah..." Gob said with uncertainty. He knew that was almost impossible. In the morning, Michael most likely wouldn't remember anything, considering that he was drunk enough to be giggling. If that was true, it would break Gob's heart. At least he would have tonight, knowing that for one brief moment he felt loved. He got off of Michael and was about to walk away when Michael sat up and grabbed his hand. He looked back at his brother to see a pleading look in Michael's eyes.

"Please, stay?" Michael begged.

"Aw, Mikey, you want me to stay with you?" Gob asked in disbelief, sitting down beside Michael.

"Yeah..." Michael answered, leaning against Gob. The two of them laid down together as Michael cuddled Gob. Gob found it quite ironic that for once Michael was the one acting pathetic and needy, but he didn't mind it. He actually found it cute, just like everything else about Michael. Pretty soon Michael fell asleep in his brother's arms. The last thoughts going through Gob's mind before he fell asleep were, "I'll probably kick myself for this tomorrow, but it's better than doing something as scummy as taking advantage of him"

XxX

Michael woke up early the next morning with a terrible headache. Then again, that wasn't the worst of his problems. He noticed that someone was holding him, and not just anyone. He was in his brother's arms! He thought that he was going to scream, but when he opened his mouth, nothing, "Calm down. Don't jump to conclusions right away" he thought, trying to think rationally. His head was the only thing that hurt, so that was a good sign. They both had their clothes on, also good. He was still confused, though. Why were they in bed together? Why was he in Gob's arms? This was confusing him, "Gob? Gob, are you awake?" Michael asked, nudging Gob. Gob gave a start and opened his eyes.

"Huh...? Oh... hey, Michael..." Gob said lazily, "Um... you wouldn't happen to remember what happened last night, would you?"

"Uh... I don't know..." Michael answered. He tried to think back to what he remembered of last night. He had gone to a bar after George Michael and Maebey announced that they had accidentally gotten married. On his second beer he came to the decision that he was okay with George Michael and Maebey being married if they loved each other and wanted to be married. He wasn't sure how much he drank, but he knew that it was a lot. Then he remembered him, Gob, George Michael, and Maebey driving home, and then... him kissing Gob!  
"Oh my God... we didn't... we didn't have sex, did we!?" Michael asked, starting to panick.

"No, we didn't," Gob answered, "But we might have if I hadn't stopped you"

"Why did you?" Michael asked, a bit irritated, "You've been trying for years to seduce me so why would you pass up the chance to (bleep) me while I was drunk? Especially when I most likely wouldn't remember it?" Then he remembered something else, "Did you... say something about not taking advantage of me because of something?"

"Yes... I... I love, you, Michael," Gob said, "That's why I couldn't do it" Michael was speechless. His brother had just told him that he couldn't take advantage of him because he loved him, and he sounded serious. Michael had known for a while that Gob had feelings for him that went beyond brotherly love, but actual love? He wasn't even sure how he felt about this. Recently every part of him had been telling him that he had feelings for Gob, but he kept repressing those feelings because he always thought they were sick and wrong, but now it was different. They were in bed, in each other's arms, and Michael didn't feel weird about it. He felt like this was how things were supposed to be. Then, acting on impulse, he kissed Gob. It scared him to be thinking this, but it felt right. He knew it was wrong, but it didn't feel that way.

"Have I been wrong all along?" Michael thought. The two of them continued to kiss and Gob began to grope Michael, and for once Michael didn't resist him. Michael felt that familiar bulge between Gob's legs pressed against his crotch. He never understood why it never disturbed him when Gob hugged him in that sort of situation. Michael supposed that deep down he had those feelings for Gob for longer than he thought, even though he had only become aware of those feelings a few months ago. Right now Michael had never been more sure of anything in his life; that he wanted this, he wanted his brother, "I'm not drunk now," Michael said, sliding his hands under Gob's shirt, "You know, that offer's still on the table"

"Michael, if you're kidding me, please stop here because this is just cruel" Gob said, barely believing that his brother actually wanted him even now that he was sober and thinking clearly.

"I mean it, Gob..." Michael said, "I love you. I was just scared before, and in denial because I didn't know how to deal with it? I don't know how you've managed this long"

"Well, I've had a lot of time to accept the fact that I'm in love with my brother, and that I could never love anyone else the way I love you" Gob answered. He couldn't belive this. Michael actually loved him, and now he and his brother could be together, and it was real.

XxX

A couple of hours and a few good (bleep)s later, Michael and Gob got dressed and went downstairs where the rest of the family was having breakfast. Michael was having some trouble walking thanks to the damage Gob had done, so Gob had to help Michael downstairs, "Gob, you stayed here last night?" Lindsay asked, surprised to see Gob.

"Uh... yeah. Michael and I were talking after we got home and I guess we fell asleep after a while" Gob answered.

"Um, George Michael, Maebey. Last night while I was still thinking clearly, I made the decision that I was okay with the marriage" Michael said, leaning against the counter.

"Deciding against sitting, Michael?" Gob asked, chuckling, which earned him an elbow in the side and a look that said, "Don't give us away"

"Exellent! Lindsay and I approve of the marriage as well. Whatever makes our little girl happy" Tobias said cheerfully.

"It's a good thing that George Michael's a good kid," Lindsay said, "And at least Maebey didn't end up with a questionable failiure" surprisingly Tobias didn't realize that Lindsay was referring to him.

"You're really okay with this, Dad?" George Michael asked.

"Sure, buddy" Michael answered before thinking, "I'd be a hypocrite if I wasn't anyway"

Lindsay noticed all throughout breakfast that Gob and Michael were acting strange. There was that remark, Michael's reaction to it, the looks they were giving each other. She also noticed that Michael wasn't sitting, and also that he seemed more... relaxed somehow. Did something happen? No! That was insane! Not only were they brothers, but neither of them were gay. She dismissed the thought and told herself she was crazy for ever thinking it.

Michael didn't know why, but he felt like everything would be okay now. He and his brother were finally together after all those years of fighting, betrayal, denial, and being pitted against each other by their father. Things would never be the same again, and to be honest he'd never want things to go back to the way they were. They had always failed at attempting to be closer as brothers, but now they were closer than ever. Finally after being stuck in the past for so long, he was finally able to put it behind him and he knew that what he and his brother had was real. He finally felt that he could open his heart again. He felt that he was ready to love again.

XxX

There it is! My second Arrested Development fic! Hopefully I'll have my 'Capable of Love' sequel, 'When Life Becomes Hell' up soon, that or another fic. Depending on when I get MS Word on this computer. Please Review:) By the way, in that one episode in I think it was season one, during the "Next time on Arrested Development" thing, when Michael backs the car into someone, was that Gob he backed the car into? I can't remember since it's been so long since I've seen that episode and it's been driving me nuts. 


End file.
